Renewed: fanfiction for Burned by Ellen Hopkins
by ckincaid
Summary: Burned by Ellen Hopkins - Pattyn & Ethan get a second chance at a life together in this story that takes place right after the accident. In my story, no one dies. I always wondered what would have happened if they could have gotten away. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

One of the most powerful books I've ever read was Burned by Ellen Hopkins. It was one of those rare books where you fall in love with the characters immediately and feel everything they feel. I fell in love with Pattyn and Ethan and found it really hard to put this book down. I cried when Pattyn was turned away by her family. I cried, sobbed in fact, when Ethan died at the end along with their unborn child. I was so moved by the story that I sent an email to Ellen Hopkins telling her so. I still have the bookplates she sent me. Then when I finished the book, I wanted to know what happened next. When I asked Ellen that question, she told me she'd left if up to the reader to figure out. I decided one night that I would write my own ending. One that I felt Pattyn and Ethan should have had. So, in a sense, here, I rewrite the path of the story. This picks up right where the final part of the book lets off, except in my story Ethan and the baby don't die. I haven't finished this yet, but I hope to once inspiration hits. Still figuring out the end. If anyone reads this, thank you and reviews are great!

* * *

"No," she screamed. "He can't be dead!"

"Pattyn, listen to me," the nurse said. "You need to calm down."

She was sobbing and calling his name as if he would come save her any second. "Ethan! Ethan! No, no, no!"

"Honey, calm down."

"He's not dead!"

"Shhh," the woman said in a soothing voice. In a tone she'd never heard used in her house. "I'm just going to give you a little something for the pain."

Pattyn began to quiet, but she kept repeating, "No, no, no," as if the more she denied it the more it wouldn't be true.

The nurse returned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need to tell you something else, Hon. It's about your baby."

Pattyn knew before she said anything. She shook her head that was already cloudy with whatever she'd just been given. "No!"

"I'm sorry."

"No! Ethan," she screamed futilely. "Ethan!"

"Pattyn," she heard clearly Ethan's voice.

"Ethan!"

"Wake up, Pattyn. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and sat straight up. For a moment, she just worked to catch her breath. Then she took in her surroundings. She was in a dark room and there was a window right across from the bed where she was sitting. She couldn't tell the time, but she'd guess it was after midnight. Suddenly she felt so alone and empty that she curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Pattyn," she heard from behind her and felt the gentle touch of Ethan's hands on her shoulders. "It was just a dream."

She shook her head and buried her head in the bed linens. "It was too real," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him. She began to cry again and he whispered, "It's okay." He pulled her back down onto the bed and cradled her against him. Gently he stroked her hair and let her cry. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"You died," she whispered between her crying.

"I'm right here."

"Did we really get ambushed," she asked.

"Yes," he whispered into the dark, quiet room. "We almost collided with a guardrail on that icy patch of road. Do you remember?"

Pattyn tried, but she kept seeing the truck skidding, the police behind them, her telling him to drive faster. "Oh my God," she gasped. "I could have killed us."

Ethan buried his head in the curve of her shoulder and whispered, "I'm not dead."

"God, you could be."

"I'm not."

"The baby," she almost yelled.

"Is fine. We're all fine."

Ethan lovingly placed a hand on her belly and she started to cry again. This was all she wanted. If she could get away from the ugliness of her life with her family, maybe she could have a small piece of happiness. Just a little. Maybe

For several long minutes, the only sound she could hear was her own sobbing and Ethan's occasional whispers of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

She didn't sleep much the rest of that night. Afraid of more nightmares and that someone would find them. The scenarios were just too much for her to think about.

The next morning she realized she had slept because she woke up and found herself alone. She sat up and looked at the clock. 6:35. She curled her legs up against her chest and hugged them. Suddenly she realized how scared she was and she wondered where Ethan was.

Just then, Ethan walked through the door. He was wearing the clothes he'd worn the day before. The only clothes he'd brought. Faded jeans and a t-shirt and he was carrying a brown paper sack and a cup of coffee. "You're awake," he said with a smile.

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and said, "When did you get up?"

"Not long ago. Figured we should get on the road soon." She nodded and pushed to the edge of the bed to get up. "Breakfast first," he said laying the sack on the bed.

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"You have to eat. You have a little person to think about."

It occurred to her only then that she was really pregnant. Not to say that she hadn't known it, but it was then that it all came together. Ethan held out a bottle of orange juice and she began to drink it. The cold juice felt good on her throat after the long night of crying. Then she ate a bagel and an apple not realizing until she'd polished both off that she was hungrier than she'd thought.

"Should have gotten more," he said with a smile.

It didn't take long for Pattyn to dress. She hadn't had much with her when they'd left, so she'd slept in her underwear. She slipped on her jeans and shirt and then her shoes. Not even caring what her hair looked like, she grabbed her school bag and jacket and headed out of the hotel with Ethan by her side.

Once they were on the road again, she felt strong enough to ask the questions that had plagued her all night. "How did we get away?"

"From the police?" She nodded. "You really don't remember?" She tried, but it all blurred together and she shook her head. "Well, we skidded out and almost hit the guardrail. I remembered what my father told me about driving on ice when I was learning to drive. I lifted up on the gas and turned the wheel away from the skid. The two police cars weren't so lucky, though. They actually ran into each other. I was so relieved that as soon as we were clear of turns and I had clear road, I gunned it. Didn't even notice until two miles down the road that you had passed out. Sorry."

She shook her head to show him it didn't matter. "Then what?"

"Well, when I saw you were unconscious, I couldn't risk just pulling along the interstate, so I found a turn off. A rest stop. You really don't remember me shaking you?" She shook her head. It all was such a blur now. "Well, I finally got you to open your eyes and I asked if you'd hit your head or anything when the car had fishtailed." Pattyn felt her forehead and Ethan said, "I checked you over. No bumps or bruises," he added with a smile.

She smiled too and scooted over on the truck's bench seat until she was right next to him. Then she wound her arm around his. Ethan smiled and took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around her squeezing her to him. Pattyn buried her face against his chest and breathed in his smell. Ethan was a good man. Never again would she have to worry about what would happen at home. She wouldn't have to think about whether or not anyone would beat her up or consider what she said or how she said it. No more bruises. No more lies. And no more being alone.

There was just one thing she had to know, though. "What about after that?"

"After I revived you?" She nodded. "We got back on the road, found a hotel at close to midnight, and here we are."

"I mean, what about the police?"

"Oh…why haven't they found us?"

"Yeah."

"I'm guessing that's because I took a back road. Bought a map at a gas station. Figured it would take us longer, but if I took this road they probably wouldn't find us. Used your cell yesterday to call your aunt."

Pattyn gasped having completely forgotten about Aunt J. "What'd she say?"

"Your father called her and she said there was no way she was telling him anything even if she did know something. She hung up on him. She also said she was so relieved to know we were both okay. She's waiting."

"Now what?"

"We follow the plan."

"Which is?"

"Make our way back to Caliente and figure things out from there."

Pattyn wanted to ask what would come after that, but she knew he was just as clueless. Could they find a way to get married? Would they hide? Now that she knew her father would be looking for her, where could they go? And what about Ethan's schooling? She wouldn't be the reason he didn't complete college. At the moment, she just couldn't see a resolution to the mess that lay before her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Ethan laid his head against hers for a moment and said, "It's going to work out. You'll see."

If only she could believe that as heartily as he seemed to.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It took nearly three days to reach Caliente. Ethan had been very careful by only using back roads and stopping only when necessary. He made only two exceptions. They'd taken a detour to Los Angeles and taken in a few hours of sightseeing.

"You have to see Hollywood, Pattyn," he'd said as they'd made the turn off.

She admitted when they were back on the road that she had had fun. They'd looked at the footprints and the stars on Hollywood Boulevard. Ethan had bought her a t-shirt and they'd gotten their picture taken at Universal Studios.

The second exception was Las Vegas. They'd arrived at just after eleven and had decided to stay the night. They had walked along the main strip completely blending in with the tourists. Hand in hand, they walked looking at the bright lights and all the people. When they came upon a little wedding chapel, Ethan drew Pattyn into his arms and said, "Let's get married."

She hugged him and wished she could. She'd be seventeen soon, but she was still too young in the eyes of most states to legally be married without parental consent. To her, her parents were gone. No matter what happened now, she didn't have any parents. "We can't, Ethan."

"Then we'll lie."

"It won't be legal."

"Who cares? It will only matter to us?"

She looked up into his green eyes that sparkled from both the love he had for her and the lights all around them. "Then what does it matter? It would be just a piece of paper, then. I want to marry you, Ethan, but I want it to be legal when we do."

Ethan leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "Whatever you want."

They walked back to their motel and Pattyn wrapped an arm around Ethan. Snuggling close to him thinking about what she really wanted. She wanted to marry Ethan. She wanted to be a family. As far as she could see, they could be a family, but the marriage thing would have to wait.

When they finally pulled into Aunt J's ranch after three days on the road, Jeanette ran down the front steps not even waiting until Ethan's truck came to a full stop. Aunt J pulled Pattyn from the truck and hugged her so tight.

"Haven't heard from you in days," she said in a quivering voice.

"Sorry, Aunt J. We didn't think it would take so long."

"You're here," she said pulling away and wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's what matters."

In the truck, she and Ethan had devised a plan. They couldn't stay in Caliente for long. Her father would see to finding them if they showed there. It wouldn't be long before someone knew she was there. It was already dusk and there was a good chance they'd be safe at least until dawn. They'd already decided, but how to tell Aunt J and Ethan's dad?

"We need to talk," Pattyn said and they all went into the house.

Kevin was there and enveloped his son in a tight embrace. "Thought I lost you too," he said through tears of his own.

"Can't get me, Pop. You know that."

They sat at Aunt J's kitchen table and talked of their plans. Both Kevin and Aunt J were adamant that things could work out if they stayed. "I know people," Aunt J protested. "I can tell the Mayor. The Chief of Police."

"It won't matter, Aunt J," Pattyn said. "I'm underage. They'll side with the law. And my father. We can't stay."

Seeing the hurt in Ethan's father's eyes was almost too much. She almost told him to forget it. That she'd fend for herself. But then Ethan took her hand in his and said, "We're getting married."

Aunt J smiled happily, but with a little bit of a sad shadow behind her eyes. "Pattyn, you're not yet 18."

"Well, we'll get married when I'm of age. Until then, we just have to…," she looked at Ethan for the right words.

"Not be found," he said squeezing her hand.

"What about school," Ethan's father asked.

"It will have to wait," Ethan replied looking down at their joined hands.

This was the one thing they hadn't come to a consensus on in the truck. Pattyn refused to see Ethan give up his dreams. Not for her. Not even for their baby. She'd argued with him all the way telling him he had to finish school. And just like then, he looked at his father and said, "School will always be there."

"No," she said. "You have to finish school."

"We talked about this," he said feeling the weariness creep over him.

"And I still say you need to finish school."

"We need to make sure you're safe. That's the priority. School will be there in a year. I can wait. Maybe we can go together," he added kissing her hand that was still joined with his.

College. That was something she had never considered. Her father had never let her consider it. It had always been: high school, marriage, babies…no diversions in between. Now she felt like she had some choices. With Ethan, she felt like the whole world was opening up. Even if their current lives were rather scrambled.

"So what's the plan now," Aunt J asked.

"We'll stay the night and head out tomorrow before sun up."

"Where will you go," Ethan's father asked.

"I have a friend from school. I talked to him yesterday. He has some connections to a ranch in Canada. They need some hired help."

"Son," his father began.

"Dad, I've been doing this all my life. I love this work. It will be good to work with the animals."

"Will you be safe," Aunt J asked and Pattyn knew her question. Would anyone be able to find them?

"I think we'll be okay," Ethan said. "We're covering our tracks."

"You'll keep in touch," his father asked.

"Of course."

That night she and Ethan slept apart for the first time in three days. Pattyn slept in the little room she'd come to know as hers for those summer months. The best summer of her life. So far, she hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

In the early hours of the morning before the sun had come up, Pattyn got up and found a suitcase packed by the bedroom door. She went downstairs with the bag and found Aunt J sitting at the table with breakfast ready.

She looked so sad just sitting there alone, but when she saw Pattyn, she smiled. "You found the suitcase."

"What's in here?"

"You don't have anything to take with you. I figured you'd need something."

"Thanks."

"Promise me something."

"Sure," she said and sat down at the table.

"Be careful." Pattyn took hold of her aunt's hands. Aunt J added, "Look out for each other. Love each other and send me a picture of that baby."

Pattyn couldn't stop the tears and whispered, "I will."

"Pattyn, I was thinking. There are things you can do…I could say I'm your guardian. We could petition the court. We could do something."

She shook her head. "I can't go back there, Aunt J. You know as well as I do what would happen if he knew where Ethan and I were."

The look they exchanged was frightening. The thought of what her father would do to Ethan made Pattyn shutter. He'd threatened to kill Derek once. What would he do to the boy who had knocked up his daughter? It was too frightening to think about.

"Something good has to come of this," Aunt J said through the remainder of her tears. "Something. And I think this baby is it."

"I promise to let you know somehow where we are, Aunt J."

"Take care of each other."

After a short breakfast, a truck could be heard on the gravel driveway. Pattyn was out the door before Ethan had stopped the truck. He loaded up her suitcase behind the seat with his own and there were heartfelt good-byes.

When they were on the road, the truck was very quiet. Ethan broke the silence, "Did you sleep?"

Pattyn shook her head and said, "Not well."

"Me neither."

"Should you be driving," she asked suddenly more worried than before.

"I guess we don't have a choice," he replied giving her a smile.

She sighed and suddenly felt very cold. She hugged herself and said, "What are we doing, Ethan? Do we even known where we're going?"

"I called my friend last night. The place is a bed and breakfast up in Canada. They're expecting us."

"Do they know…everything?"

"They know enough to be prepared."

"What about school?"

"I made some calls last night. I was working my way through school as it was, so I'm not losing scholarships. And it was the first week of school. Leaving won't go against my record. I'll make it official Monday morning."

"I hate this," she whispered. "You shouldn't have to do this."

"Hey," he said touching her shoulder, but still being attentive to the road. "It's going to work out. I knew the minute I saw you that you were the one. As long as we're together, we can do anything." She looked over at him and he said, "I mean it. I don't care what happens as long as we're together." He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

She leaned against him and said, "Do you think we covered our tracks enough?"

He leveled his gaze on the road ahead and said, "Getting rid of the truck was a good start. This old thing is a junker, but if anyone is looking for my truck, they won't think to look for this." She thought about how he must have hated leaving his truck. She'd loved it almost as much as he did. "Then when we reach Illinois, a friend from school is going to switch cars with us. He restores old cars and he's been dying to get this truck from my dad. He's taking this semester off to work in his father's auto shop."

He looked out over the road and squeezed her close to his side. "It's going to be okay, Pattyn. We'll make it."

Again, she wished she could be so confident.


End file.
